


Run (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Run [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: I was a runaway at the age of thirteen. I am twenty-one now, living in Charleston, South Carloina after moving from New York. After moving into Sunnyville Court with only a couple furry friends, the nightmares begin to creep on me again. That was when they came the ones that might become my salvation. Will they save me from my hell? Or will they let me fall?





	1. Chapter 1

Run

I was a runaway at the age of thirteen. I am twenty-one now, living in Charleston, South Carloina after moving from New York. After moving into Sunnyville Court with only a couple furry friends, the nightmares begin to creep on me again. That was when they came the ones that might become my salvation. Will they save me from my hell? Or will they let me fall?

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. They all belong to their respective owners. Just to let everyone know, this is a RHHEA and this involves two different fandoms. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

Prologue

Running is all I seem to do now… especially when I provoke gangbangers by making fun of their saggy pants and inability to actually hit me with a bullet from the guns they were using to try and rob an old man a couple streets back.

But I digress. I am currently running through the night, through creepy back alleys to get away from the ten or so gangbangers following me when I finally saw my salvation.

A fire escape.

Glancing behind me, I saw the shadows of the gang reflected on the wall opposite me, thanks to the streetlights and knew that they would be reaching the alley in no time. Not even slowing down my run, I jumped when I got close to the fire escape ladder and quickly scrambled up the ladder, pulling it up after me to delay them if they bothered to look up.

No one ever thought to look up.

I scramble up the fire escape as fast as I could and as quietly as I could.

But my attempts were in vain.

"Hey! There the b*tch is! Get her!" one of the gang members said. I glance down quickly, seeing them trying to reach the ladder that I had pulled up.

I was almost to the roof when they got it down with a loud bang.

"Let's go! Don't let that streetrat get away!"

I couldn't help but peek over the roof at that and shout: "Hey! I'll have you know that unfortunately I do not have a pet monkey, magic carpet, or a genie to go with that word. I prefer the term-"

I was cut off as one of the ones still on the ground shot at me.

"Well, that was rude!" I shout getting back to my feet and running towards the edge of the roof, hoping that I could just jump across to another. But it was too far away and there was no way for me to get back to the ground unless I jumped from this building or I somehow got back to the fire escape and climbed down.

"No where to run now!"

"And no one around to hear you scream." another gang member said, grinning and showing his yellow teeth. I couldn't help but let my inner sassiness out.

"I think the middle ages called, dude, and they want their teeth back."

The guy lunged towards me but two of the others held him back while the one that seemed to be the leader grinned at me.

"You should really learn to watch your mouth, woman."

"I don't know if you know this, man, but it is literally impossible to watch your own mouth without seeing your reflection in some way shape or form."

The man glared at me. "Get her, boys."

As I got ready to fight the men off, I noticed that the men towards the back had seemingly disappeared during our little talk. Now instead of facing ten guys, I was facing seven. Eh, I've faced worse odds.

Two of the men charged at me, swinging knives.

Luckily, I was able to duck under their swinging arms and sweep their legs out from under them, knocking the breath out of their lungs. I grabbed their knives and moved onto my next opponents, the leader and the one with the bad teeth coming towards me, while the other one that was left, the other two having vanished like the others, pointed his gun at me.

The two guys behind me were now up on their feet and the two in front of me were almost upon me, the four of them surrounding me completely.

"It's the end for you, girly. We're going to have a lot of fun with breaking you."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." a voice says from behind us, the sounds of weapons getting ready to fire piercing the air. All of us turn to see a metal figure with a big glowing circle in the middle of his chest.

"Iron Man!" I exclaimed happily, knowing that I was saved.

Before the gang members could move, Iron Man fired darts out of his suit, causing them all to slump over into unconsciousness.

Iron Man landed on the roof, stepping out of the suit and revealing Tony Stark.

To my sixteen year old mind, this was a dream come true.

"Thank you for the save Mr Stark." I said, raising a hand up and pushing on my bottom lip with a finger, that action the only thing showcasing my nervousness.

"None of that 'Mr Stark' nonsense. Call me Tony." He instructs, offering his hand for a shake. But the movement had been a little too sudden for me and I flinch before I can stop myself and I saw his eyes narrow at the movement.

"Hey, kiddo, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He says gently.

"I-I know… I just haven't had the greatest experience with adults and how they treat me."

"You seemed pretty brave when confronting these bastards."

I smile slightly. "Well, yeah, but that was the adrenaline talking… and I was trying to protect the old man they were trying to mug."

Tony smiles widely. "So, you only bad mouth bad guys when they are trying to hurt someone else then, huh?"

I shrug. "Most likely."

"What's your name, kid?"

I hesitate but figured it wouldn't hurt. He had saved me afterall. "Sang."

"Like I sang a song?"

I sigh and almost roll my eyes. Everyone always says that when I introduce myself. "Yes."

"You gotta last name, Sang?"

"Yes."

Pause.

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because all you'll do is send me back… I don't want to go back, I most likely won't make it out alive."

Another pause, this one longer.

"Well, how about I promise you that I'll make sure that whomever you're running from never gets you again?"

"And how will you be able to do that?"

"Well, Miss Sang, I don't know if you've realized this, but I am Iron Man."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was when my life took a complete one eighty from what I was used to. And this is where my story officially begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning

I woke up with a slobbery tongue licking my face.

"Ugh, Dusky. Get off," I grumbled, trying to push the husky off of me. But I could barely lift him and it didn't help that as soon as he realized that I was awake that he started to lick my face even more.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Get off."

Finally after more commands that went ignored and several more pushes, Dusky jumped off of me and joined Lola by the bedroom door. I used a dirty shirt that was on my floor to wipe the slobber from my face.

The two brats barked happily when they saw me getting up and raced out the door, presumably to the back door.

"Hey, J, ya think you can start up the the coffee and open the back door for the dogs?"

"Of course, Miss." came the AI's reply. "And may I remind you that you only have coffee and poptarts in the house currently?"

I groan. "Please, J, it's too early for your mother henning."

"Actually, Miss, it is currently 12:53 in the afternoon."

I pause in brushing my teeth as I thought. "Huh," I mumble around the tooth brush before continuing.

"Anything on the schedule for the day, J?"

"Only going to the market to get food, Miss Stark, your father would never forgive me if I let you eat only poptarts and coffee."

Pause as I spit into the sink and rinse my mouth out.

"But the fully stocked alcohol cabinet in the pantry hidden behind that fake wall is okay?"

Jarvis didn't respond for a moment. "Miss, it is almost past lunch time."

I laugh, knowing that I've won this round currently. "Oh, alright, J. I'll get dressed and go to that diner down the road I saw yesterday. And then I'll go shopping for food, okay?"

"That will suffice and I'll make sure to make a note of that in my daily reports I am to send to your father."

"Wait. What?"

Silence.

"Jarvis..."

"I've been ordered not to tell you anything else on the matter, Miss Stark."

"Ugh. Fine! I guess I'll get ready... But don't think this conversation is over, Mister!" I scold.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss."

I love Jarvis, I really do, but he is very much my father's creation.

An hour later, dressed and showered for the day, I grab my phone and my purse, walking out the door and locking it behind me. I walk down the road towards the diner, typing on my phone as I text my father.

Me: Are you having J give you daily reports on me?ˆ

Dad: No, of course not!

Me: Oh, really? So why did J say 'I'll be sure to make a note of that when I send a report?' Hmm? Don't make me tell Pepper on you!

Dad: Well, they aren't daily reports... Their weekly. And don't you threaten me with Pepper! I'm not scared of her.

Me: Oh? So you don't care if I send a ss of this convo to her, then?

Dad: Wait! Wait!

Me: Yes?

Dad: ...

Dad: Okay, I'm sorry for ordering Jarvis to send me weekly reports... But can you blame me, sweetie? You're my daughter, living alone on the other side of the country from me... I just worry about you... And any boys that think they'll get lucky with you like that one kid in college you went out with.

Me: I know dad that you worry about me. That's your job as a dad... but you've gotta let me spread my wings and fly on my own... And I'll make a deal with you. Jarvis can still send you reports, but it can only be once a month... And I'm not getting into my dating life with you again.

Dad: ... I'll take your terms. But if there is any fonduing, Jarvis is to report it to me immediately.

Me: So you already know about last night then?

Dad: Last night?

Dad: What happened last night?

Dad: Sang! Don't ignore me! What happened?!

I smile as I put my phone away, knowing that me not answering was much worse in my father's mind.

As I got closer to the door of the diner, a man in a gray suit beat me to it and held it open for me.

"Thank you," I call over my shoulder, meeting his gray eyes framed by a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"You're welcome, Miss." He says, his deep voice causing a shiver to crawl down my spine.

As I paused inside of the door to allow my eyes to adjust, I saw the place was beautifully decorated and looked well taken care of.

"Sang!" came a familiar voice from behind the counter. I look up and see Luke waving at me.

I laugh, going over to him.

"Hey, Luke. I didn't know you worked here!" I say. He grins at me, his chocolate brown eyes glinting mischevously.

"Yeah, my uncle owns the place. And my little brother and I help out around here most days."

He looks over my shoulder towards the man in the suit whom had come up behind me.

"Hey, Mr. B. Axel texted and said that he was running a little behind as he had to wait a bit longer for Dr Green to stop fliritng with the nurses at the hospital. But he said that the others should be here in the next few minutes"

"Thank you for telling me, Mr Taylor." the Mr B behind me paused and a silent conversation seemed to happen between the two of them before Luke returns his attention to me.

"So, Miss Sang, are you staying in or carrying out for lunch today?"

"Staying in, Mr Taylor," I say with a small smile. I see mystery man's lips turn into a millimeter smile before his face smoothed out.

Luke grins at me. "Great! Well, you can follow me to the best table in the place, Cupcake."

Luke led me over to a booth where I could see the whole restaurant.

"So, you know what you would like to drink today? We have coke products, lemonadee, sweet tea, unsweet tea, raspberry tea, and milkshakes." Luke offers.

"Can I get a sprite with grenadine please? Oh, and a chocolate milkshake and an order of the chocolate chip pancakes please!" I say after doing a brief examination of the menu. There was silence from Luke, causing me to look up to see him staring at me with an ever growing smile on his face.

"Oh, we're keeping you, Cupcake." He says before walking off to put in my order.

Huh, I wonder what that is all about...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Past

"Hey Pepper!" Tony called as he led me into the living quarters of the Stark Industries building.

"What, Tony?"

"You'll never believe what I just did!" There can a groan from somewhere in the kitchen vicinity.

"It better not be that you p*ssed another stockholder off by being your usual smart*ss self."

"Nope! This is even better. Come here and I'll introduce you."

Footsteps. "Introduce me? To who?"

A beautfiul red head came around the corner and stopped abruptly at the sight of me hiding slightly behind Tony.

"Uh, Tony, who is this?"

"This, Pep, is Sang. Sang, this is Pepper Potts."

Pepper sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Please don't tell me you abducted some sweet innocent girl off of the streets…"

Tony just continued to smile, obviously not getting what Pepper was referring to.

"Nope. I actually rescued her from a rooftop."

Now wasn't that just insulting.

"Uh, what? What do you mean you rescued me?"

"Yep, rescued you like you were a damsel in distress."

"I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. And I never asked you to help me!"

"Eh, your story, my story. Doesn't matter which version we tell, no one else is going to care… especially when they hear that Iron Man is saving damsels."

"Why I outta-!"

We were cut off by Pepper jumping in. "Okay, okay, enough you two!" We both turned to look at the woman with puzzled expressions. Pepper laughed disbelievingly. "Are you sure she isn't your kid, Tony?" She asked gently.

I pipped in before Tony could. "I know he isn't. My stepmother told me during one of our, uh, bonding sessions, that he cheated on her and that I was the result of the affair, and that my real mother hadn't wanted me."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Pepper said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me. I stiffened, not use to contact, let alone contact that wasn't meant to hurt me. "Don't you worry, Sang. Tony obviously wants you, and he doesn't want anyone ever around."

I sniffled.

"Really?"

"She's right, kiddo. Anyways, what's your father and stepmother's name so I can send the paperwork to them?"

"Paperwork? For what?"

"Why, for them to sign over their rights of you so that I can adopt you of course."

My vision began to go black, my ears began to ring, I couldn't seem to catch my breath, when suddenly, I felt myself tiping backwards and then I knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I shook myself out of my memories of the first time I had met Pepper just in time. Luke had set down my drink and my food.

"Here you go, Cupcake."

"Thank you, Luke."

Luke winked at me before moving over towards where a large group of guys were gathered.

I noticed that Kota, Gabriel, Nathan, and, the man that I had met earlier, Mr. B.

There were nine others besides the five that I had already met.

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. All of fourteen of the guys over there were freaking hot. And one just looked up at met my eyes.

S**t! He caught me.

I jerked my eyes away and back to my plate only to see that all of my pancakes were gone as I had absently ate as I stared at the guys.

I didn't look up again, not even when a shadow fell over my table and a large body sat down across from me.

I glanced up through my lashes at him, at the man that had caught me staring at him.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hello." I pressed my finger into my bottom lip. God, I was acting like a sixteen year old girl that wasn't raised by Tony Stark.

"Hey." His voice made shivers crawl up and down my spine and caused me to lift my head to meet his eyes directly.

His blue eyes pierced through me, but hidden in the depths were levels of hidden pain and suffering.

We just sat there staring for a moment.

"So…" I said, trailing off.

He smirked at me. "So…"

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I think you can… by letting me take you out to dinner tonight."

My eyes widened. I hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Sorry, what?"

"Let me take you out to dinner since you were staring at me earlier. I mean, it's the least you could do…" he shrugged and sat back in his chair, staring at me confidentally.

I stared back, frozen. Then I began to giggle.

He stared at me puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasped out, trying to control my breathing from giggling. "But 1) I don't know your name and 2) I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. I'm sure you're a sweet guy but I could really use a friend…"

His puzzled look turned into a wide smile.

"I guess I can live with that. I'm Brandon, by the way."

He offered his hand to me. I took it, shaking it.

"Sang. Nice to meet you."

"You too… Would you like to meet my friends?" He asked, nodding towards the group of guys, most of whom were sneaking glances at us. He shrugged when I shot him a look. "You did say you could really use a friend."

I giggled again. "I guess you did." I stood up and allowed him to lead me over to the group who immediately stopped talking as Brandon and I stopped at the end of their table.

"Guys, this is my new friend Sang. Sang, these are the guys."

I rolled my eyes and punched him, noticing that they all glared at him. I smiled at them all though.

"It's nice to see you again, Kota, Nathan, Gabriel, and of course, you Luke, and it's nice to meet the rest of you guys."

The man that had been dubbed Mr B earlier but whom I was never introduced to before, stood and offered me his hand.

"Owen Blackbourne, but I prefer to be called either Mr Blackbourne or Mr B." I shook it but eyed his face. He was good at hiding emotions, I give him that, but I grew up with the Tony Stark and learned how to see behind the blank faces.

"Nice to meet you." I watched amused as the gray eyed, black haired, serious man was practically shoved out of the way by a blonde curly haired man with piercing, shining blue-green eyes.

"Don't listen to that studmuffin, Pookie. You call him whatever you want. I'm Dr Sean Green, you can call me Sean." I shook his hand, my mind flashing back to earlier.

"Ah, I heard Luke mention you earlier to Mr Owen when I got here… Something about a man named Axel trying to get you into the car and to get you to stop flirting with the nurses…?" Snorts of laughter sounded and an amused smile spread across Sean's face.

"Well played, Pookie, well played."

Where are all these strange and sudden nicknames coming from? I wondered.

A Native American young man stood in front of me now. "Axel Toma. It's nice to put a name to a face. Gabe, Luke, Kota, and Nate have been talking about you since they meet you yesterday."

I smirked, seeing the red faced men looking down at the table in embarassment.

"Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Nah, nothing too bad."

"Sang." I turned to see Brandon with a look a like. Although they were identical, there was something that set the two of them apart from each other but I couldn't figure out what. "This is my twin brother, Corey."

I could tell the poor guy was sort of nervous. I smiled gently at him, causing him to blush and return the smile hesitantly. I noticed his t-shirt and smirked internally.

Well, it looks like I know what to get Corey for his birthday if we are still friends.

"Hello, Corey. It's nice to meet you."

"Y-You too." He said softly.

Aw. He was such a cutie.

I turned my attention to the man sitting next to Kota and the first thing that popped into my mind when I met his eyes was fire. Fire eyes.

"Hello, my name is Victor." He looked sort of familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I've seen him before. I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

I sensed him relax, as if he knew that I had recognized him but didn't say anything about it.

I turned my attention onto one of the last few men.

His eyes mesmerized me almost as much as Victor's had.

His blue eye and green eye pierced through me. "The name's Marc."

"It's nice to meet you, Marc. And can I just say that I love your eyes."

Marc smiled, his mismatched eyes lighting up with laughter.

"Thank you."

I turned my gaze onto the last three and felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop.

"What do they feed you guys?"

Laughter filled our area at her words.

A large tan man with bulging muscles stepped forward from the other two massive men and towered over me.

"Hello, Aggele Mou, my name is Silas." He had an accent. Hmm.

I shook his hand. "Your accent is Greek, yes?" I asked, pretty sure I had heard it before.

He laughed, scooping me up and hugging me tight. I couldn't help but laugh in return. "Yes, I am, Aggele Mou."

He set me down and turned me to face a scruffy faced man with black hair and muscles just as big as Silas's.

"North." The man said, scowling at Silas whom still had his arm around me.

I could just tell that he was just angry for some reason. I leaned up towards Silas and loudly whispered: "Who p*ssed in his Cheerios this morning?"

Everyone heard and laughed except for North who just crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at me.

I smiled cheekily at him and turned my attention onto the last man. He was even bigger then North and Silas, even Nathan!

"Hello, kitten." His accent was more recognizable for me then Silas's was. "My name is Raven."

"Hello, Raven. Russia is your accent, isn't it?"

Raven grinned at me. "Yes, it is. Would you like a fruit cup? Luke, go get a fruit cup!"

All of the men glared at Raven at his words for some reason, Luke shaking his head no to Raven's request.

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Raven, but I already ate and am so full from my meal still and so wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Maybe next time, yeah?"

Raven didn't look disappointed in the slightest. He just smiled and nodded.

I opened my mouth to say something else when my phone rang.

I groaned and held up my finger to stop anyone from talking.

I pulled my phone out, all of their eyes widening at the high techness of it but I barely noticed as I saw it was Tony calling.

I rolled my eyes and answered, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"What do you want, dad?"

"Sang!" My dad sounded too cheerful.

"You drunk?"

"Maybe… but that isn't why I called!"

"Okay." I smiled apologetically at them which they just nodded their understanding and offered me a seat which I gladly took, placing me between Silas and Raven as the rest of them settled back down. "Why'd you call? I literally just texted you like an hour ago."

"I know, I know. But I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought that is what we are doing, Dad."

He huffed, making me smile. He might not be my biological dad, but he had more then made up for it with everything he had done for me over the years.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, why'd you call?"

"Well, I just got out of this congressional hearing thing in D.C. that I was summoned to."

"Congressional hearing? What the heck, Dad?" I hissed, lowering my voice but I couldn't help but notice that not only did Raven and Silas hear me, but so did Mr Owen and Axel whom sat across from me.

"Oh, don't worry about it. They were trying to take the Iron Man suit away (A/N: I KNOW THAT IRON MAN 2 HAPPENED LIKE A YEAR OR TWO AFTER THE FIRST, BUT IN THIS STORY, I AM MAKING IT HAVE A LONGER TIME SPAN). They even brought in Justin Hammer to testify."

"Wait. Hammer's an idiot, why would they bring him in?"

"Because he is firmly in all their pockets… so I hacked into the televesions there, worked my magic, and boom! I'm free."

I sighed leaning back in my chair. "Dad, this isn't going to be the last time, you know that, right? They're just gonna keep trying to get it from you."

He groaned. "I know, I know. I'm gonna have to talk to those idiots again… but enough about me, how're you settling in?"

"You mean you haven't heard enough from the reports you got J to send you?" I asked innocently.

He coughed. "You aren't going to let that go anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope. And don't think I won't tell Pepper! Because I will, especially if you keep being nosey."

"I'm not being nosey! I'm being a concerned dad whose daughter just moved out of the house and I am feeling a little separation anxiety."

Silence on both of our ends.

"How about this, Dad? J can send you a report once a month to ease your worry… as soon as you tell me what's wrong with you."

Heavy breathing from my dad. "I can't." He choked out before hanging up on me. I groaned, putting my phone on the table and putting my head in my hands.

"Everything okay, Sang?" Axel asked. I sighed looking up, knowing that all fourteen of the guys were watching me.

"Yeah, that was my dad just being his overprotective, stupid self." I turned my attention onto Corey and Brandon, my thoughts back on Corey's t-shirt and what I had thought when I had seen it.

"Hey, Corey, Brandon, really weird question I'm gonna ask you." I paused. They nodded. "When's your birthday?"

The two blinked, surprised. But Corey answered anyway. "Uh, September 3rd, why?"

I grinned at them. "Thanks, Corey. And no reason." I turned to Gabriel. "So, I'm getting the sense that you plan the parties among this group, right?"

Gabriel grinned back. "Why of course I am. I'm the only one amongst these beasts that has any lick of sense of style."

"Well, since September 3rd is in a week from now, how would you like to throw the party at my place?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Of f**king course. You're house is the s**t from what I saw when we first met. And what better way to welcome our new friend to the group then to throw a birthday party at her house."

Gabriel immediately started planning things, it seemed, taking out a notebook and stealing a pen from Luke's apron and writing down his ideas.

"You don't have to do that, Sang." Brandon said. I turned my attention back onto the twins.

"I don't have to do anything, Brandon. I'm choosing to do this." My phone dinged, JARVIS'S reminder that I was supposed to be home almost an hour ago. "And I've gotta get going." I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet, putting my phone back into my pocket. I turned to Luke. "So, how much do I owe?"

Luke immediately shook his head. "Nope. Friends eat for free, especially new friends."

I smiled at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well, then, I'll see you guys later, yeah?" They all agreed and seemed to watch me as I went back to my original table and grabbed my jacket, but I also dropped a fifty on the table to cover my meal and to leave a tip for Luke.

I didn't like to leave debts behind me, even if it was unasked for by me. I quickly walked out of the diner and back towards home, my ears straining to hear if Luke was following me. But so far so good.

I arrived home and took a deep breath, unlocking the door and walking in, immediately being greeted by my fur babies.

"Dusky! Lola!" I said happily, greeting the two with pats and scratches behind the ear.

The two dogs followed loyally behind me as I went to fill up their water dishes and let them outside to play in the grass.

Today had been a good day, despite the fact that Tony was refusing to tell me something.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Should I be worried?"

"About what, Miss Stark?"

"My dad. He isn't telling me something… I'm worried."

Silence. "I am not at liberty to discuss Mr Stark at the moment."

I sighed. "So what you're saying is that he put a gag order on you."

"I can neither confirm nor deny, Miss Stark."

"Just… keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Always, Miss Stark."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So, I don't remember if it says in the books what all the birthdays of all the guys are. Here are the ones I have so far. Let me know if you know any of the others:

Sang - October 6

Owen - December 22

Sean -

Kota - January 3

Luke - March 7

North - September 11

Nathan - October 5

Gabriel - November 17

Silas - June 11

Victor - January 29

Raven -

Axel -

Corey -

Brandon -

Marc -

Tony Stark - May 29

Since I don't know when some of their birthdays are, I just made them up.

Sean - January 1

Raven - May 14

Axel - July 1

Corey - September 3

Brandon - September 3

Marc - June 17

I sighed as I woke up from my deep sleep.

"Miss Stark, good morning. It is currently 65 degrees outside, partly cloudy. It is 10:39 AM and today's date is August 28."

I sat up, sitting on the side of my bed, yawning and stretching.

"Okay, thanks, J… think you could get the coffee started and let the dogs out so I can get ready to take them on a walk?"

"Of course, Miss Stark. And may I also remind you that you have plans today with a Gabriel Coleman at 1:45?"

I sighed again, trying to remember if I ever made those plans.

"Uh, J. I never said anything about that when I left yesterday."

"I know. Mr Coleman texted you at around 1 AM saying that he would be here around 1:45 today to get started on planning a Corey Henshaw and Brandon Henshaw's birthday next week."

"Okay, J. Just remind me when it gets closer for him to arrive."

"Of course, Miss."

I got up, took a shower, did my normal bathroom routine, and got dressed. I put on some Nike trainers, along with running shorts and an old t-shirt, pulling my hair up so that it would be off of the back of my neck.

I was now ready to start my morning.

I stood by the front door, my phone and wallet in my back pocket, leaning over and clipping Dusky and Lola to their leashes. Their tails were wagging so fast as they were excited to explore their new surroundings some more.

I opened the door and then we were off.

Luckily, both Dusky and Lola were used to going on long runs with me and we were able to keep a steady pace. We went on a trail through the forest behind my house and followed it all of the way to Bob's Diner. I stopped outside of the diner to take a little break as Dusky and Lola sniffed around.

"Hey, Sang!" Luke said, popping his head out the door. I looked up and grinned at Luke.

"Hiya, Luke." Luke saw my dogs and his eyes lit up. He stepped fully out of the diner and came over, crouching down to say hello to my furbabies.

"Hello there." Dusky and Lola's tails were wagging so fast as they greeted Luke with licks. "What're their names?"

"Dusky is the Husky, and Lola is the Border Collie."

"Really? Dusky the Husky?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What? I got my talent of naming things from my father. You should hear what names he comes up with."

Luke laughed, standing up from his crouch and smiled at me again, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hey, let me go get Marc and North, they're inside and I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss seeing you. Just give me a minute."

I nodded and watched as he ducked into the diner to go get the other two. Lola whined as her new friend disappeared.

"Lola, it's okay. He's coming back." Lola just looked up at me for a second before her eyes were drawn back to the door, watching and waiting for Luke to come back out again.

And he did a few minutes later, with the large form of North following him with Marc being the last one out the door.

"Hey, guys." I greeted with a large smile.

Marc returned my smile with one of his own, as well as North.

"Hey there, Sang Baby. What brings you here today?" North said, as Marc and Luke greeted my dogs, Lola pratically jumping Luke.

"Well, we went for a run through the woods on a path from my house and it took us here. We're just taking a little break before we run back home. Apparently I have a meeting with Gabe to go over the theme for Brandon and Corey's birthday next week."

Luke looked up at me.

"I didn't know Gabe was planning on going over to your house. Did you guys know?" Luke asked, turning to Marc and North.

They both shook their heads.

"Nope, he didn't say anything to me about it." Marc said.

I opened my mouth to say something when my phone started to go off. Sighing I took my phone out of my pocket, held it in the palm of my hand, and allowed the hologram to activate that JARVIS was controlling. I failed to see the widened eyes and mouth drops of the guys in front of me.

"Miss, it is an hour until Mr Gabriel Coleman is scheduled to appear. By my calculations from your location, it will take you five minutes to return to your home and about thirty minutes to get ready. Also, Mr Coleman texted you saying that he would be bringing two friends with him to help plan the two Mr Henshaws' birthdays."

I sighed. "Okay, thanks, J. Oh, and remind me to call Dad sometime today, please."

"Of course, Miss. I will inform him to expect a call from you sometime today. And may I remind you that he is in Monaco at the moment and might not be able to answer your call right away."

"Thanks, J. Keep me posted."

"Always, Miss."

The hologram which showed me the time and basically everything that JARVIS told me in detail disappeared and I slipped my phone back into my pocket, turning my attention onto the guys who were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Where did you get something like that? It is too advanced to be on the market." North rumbled out.

I shrugged, now having an idea of what was causing this reaction to my phone.

"Eh, my dad made it for me."

"Victor and Corey would do anything to have a phone like that." Marc remarked, Luke and North nodding in agreement.

"Well, guys, I've gotta get going if I want to be ready by the time Gabe and two others show up. See ya later!"

They said their goodbyes to me and I could feel their gazes on me as I ran down the street with Lola and Dusky towards my house.

I could already tell that whatever was brewing between myself and these fourteen guys was going to be complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Planning a Birthday

THIRD POV

Gabriel, Victor, and Axel pulled up to Sang's house and sat in the car for a moment.

"You think the others are going to be mad we came here without telling them?" Victor asked.

"Yep." Axel said.

Gabriel grinned. "Of f*cking course they will be… let's go."

The three boys got up and walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened up almost instantly, the boys smiling expecting to see Sang opening the door but there was no one there.

Slightly creeped out, the three stepped into the house.

"Sang?" Axel called out.

No response until a computerized-like voice spoke up.

"Miss is currently in her office if you would follow the light."

All three jumped.

"Oy! What the f*ck was that?!" Gabriel gasped out.

"My apologies, Mr Coleman. My name is JARVIS and I was created by Miss Sang's father many years ago."

Victor gaped, figuring out what this JARVIS was instantly. "You're an AI?!"

Axel and Gabriel whipped their heads around to look at Victor.

"Indeed I am, Mr Morgan. Now if you would, please, Miss is ready to see you."

The floor began to light up and, after the boys exchanged glances, followed until they reached the room where Sang was.

She looked up from her computer and instantly smiled at them.

"Hey, guys. Thanks, J."

"You're welcome, Miss. Would you like me to prepare anything for you and your guests?"

Sang still smiling at the guys, shook her head at JARVIS's question. "Nah, I think if we get hungry we'll be able to get it ourselves."

"Very well. Do let me know if you are in need of assistance."

"Will do." The boys were still in shock about learning Sang had an AI in her house. "Guys, are you okay?"

Axel shook himself out of it first and sat in one of the three chairs in front of her desk, the other two following automatically.

"It's good to see you, Sang." Axel said.

Sang's smile widened at one of them finally responding.

She turned her attention onto Gabriel and Victor.

"So, I'm thinking about cutting all my hair off." Sang said, sending a playful wink towards Axel.

Her words snapped Gabriel out of his stupor.

"Don't you even think about it. I claimed your hair the first moment I met you so you can't do anything with it unless I approve, and I definitely don't f*cking approve of you cutting it all off."

Sang grinned. "Nice to have you back, Gabe. Now, let's get down to business. We've got six days to plan an awesome birthday party for Brandon and Corey. So, what're the ideas?"

They spent the next hour throwing out party themes.

"Cowboy."

"Robot."

"Clown!" Gabe said at one point, causing them all to look at him. He immediately shook his head. "Yeah, better not."

Finally, we were able to narrow down the theme to one that we could all agree on.

"Now, since we know what type of party we're planning, we've gotta start getting the stuff now." Victor said.

Gabriel was practically bouncing in his seat.

"You guys know what that means?"

Sang could guess that it was only something horrible by the expressions sporting Axel and Victor's faces.

"We're f*cking going shopping! And we can get Sang some better f*cking clothes!"

Sang raised an eyebrow, standing up from behind her desk, determined to prove Gabriel wrong.

"Come with me, Gabriel. I want to show you my f*cking clothes." She couldn't hide the smirk that spread across her face at the spluttering coming from Gabriel after she cussed.

"Oy! Don't you f*cking cuss!"

"I'll m*therf*cking stop when you stop!" She called over her shoulder. The three guys followed her upstairs as Gabriel continued to rant about her cussing. But that soon faded as Gabriel examined the brilliantly decorated home.

"Oy, where're we going?"

"I told you, I'm showing you my clothes." She could barely hear the sigh of relief coming from Gabriel at her not cussing.

Sang entered her bedroom with Gabriel on her heels but the other two paused at the door.

"Uh, Sang, are you sure you want three guys in your bedroom with you alone?" Victor asked nervously. Sang smiled at him.

"I'm never alone. Isn't that right, J?"

"That is correct, Miss."

"And if you guys try anything, I'm sure J would be more then happy to release the army of robots in the basement to destroy you."

The looks on their faces were priceless and then Sang couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Guys I'm kidding. There're no robots in the 're all at my dad's house." She cleared her throat and led the way to another closed door. "Gabe, welcome… to my closet." She pushed the doors open and Gabe squeaked at the amount of clothes, jewelry, handbags, and shoes that were revealed to him.

"It's like you have your own mall." (= IF ANY ONE GETS THIS QUOTE AND CAN TELL ME WHAT IT IS FROM, AND YOU ARE THE FIRST TO TELL ME, THEN I WILL WRITE A ONESHOT OF ANY FANDOM OF YOUR CHOICE.)

Sang smirked and hung back as Gabriel geeked out over her clothes, probably catching sight of the very expensive name brands on everything.

Victor and Axel just watched amused from the two chairs in her room. Sang came and sat on her bed, also amused.

"How hard is it going to be for me to get him out of there?" Sang asked, just as Gabriel practically swooned over one of her dresses.

Victor sent a smile her way, his eyes practically burning with hidden fire.

"Oh, it's going to be very hard, Sang. Do you know how long the shopping trips with him usually take?"

"Uh, no. I just met you a few days ago, remember?" Victor blushed.

"It feels like we've known you longer then just a few days." Axel cut in, saving Victor.

Sang nodded in agreement. It did feel like forever ago since she moved in and since she met the guys.

"Hey, Gabe!" A crash sounded in her closet. "We need to head to the mall to get the things for the birthday party."

"I'm coming! I'm f*cking coming!"

"That's f*cking wonderful, Gabe. You have two minutes to be at the door or we will be leaving without you."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Gabe emerges from the closet all smiles. "Well, I'm glad that there is someone else in the world that is able to dress themselves properly… just remember that your hair is mine."

"Sure, Gabe. Now, let's go, I'll drive."

"Do you even have a car?" Axel asked when they got outside and walked towards the garage.

"I have several. This is just the one my father sent to me."

She opened the garage door and the three guys gaped at something Sang revealed to them in such a short of time for the third time.

For sitting there was a Audi R8 e-tron and was the color white.

"North and Brandon would have a field day with this car." Axel murmured and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Get in!"

They piled in to the car and then they were off. It was time to get this party started.

linebreak

SANG POV

I got home around 8 that night. Victor and Axel were right. Gabe did shop, the term 'shop til you drop' being his motto, it seemed.

The guys had left as soon as we got back, stating that Mr Owen needed them for something.

I flopped down on my couch exhausted and looked around at the decoractions we had bought. Then I got up and went to bed, I was exhausted.

linebreak

"Miss, don't forget to call your father." Was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"Oh, right! Thanks, J."

I grabbed my phone and dialled my dad.

"Hello, spawn of mine."

Sang couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Dad."

"Everything okay there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine here. How's Monaco?"

"It would be better if you were here to help me make fun of these people."

Sang giggled again. "Dad, you don't need my help to do that. But anyway, there was a reason why I called."

"Who do I need to blow up?"

"No one!"

"You sure? Because you know how I love blowing sh*t up, especially if they hurt you."

"Thanks, dad but I don't need anyone blown up right now. Now, can I tell you why I called or are you going to keep talking about blowing stuff up?"

"Eh, you can talk."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad I have your permission… but anyway, so two of my new friends have birthdays on September 3 and I noticed one of them wearing a Stark Industries t-shirt the day I met them and everyone else… anyway you could pop in?"

"Anything for you, spawn… JARVIS, put that in my calendar and remind me about it. Now I've gotta go. The race is about to start."

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

Operation: Get Corey his present aka Dad was now complete.

Operation: Find Brandon a present just as awesome was now in progress.

Hmm… I know Brandon likes cars, motorcycles specifically.

Looks like I had a few more phone calls to make this morning.

And hopefully Operation: Find Brandon a present just as awesome would be complete as well.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF COREY AND BRANDON'S BIRTHDAY. TONY WILL BE BROUGHT IN, IN PART 2.

Chapter Seven

A Very Happy Birthday Part 1

"Hey, do you guys have the weekend off?" Sang asked, the weekend before the twins' birthday. Sang was at the diner once again and talking to Nathan and Kota this time.

"Uh, I think so. Why?" Kota asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Because we have to travel to get to where Brandon's birthday present is, unlike Corey's which is going to be there at the party."

"I think that could be arranged. Where're we going?" Nathan asked.

"You can't tell Brandon or let anyone know that will accidentally let it slip."

The two guys promised.

"We are going to the Wheels Through Time in Maggie Valley, North Carolina, which is about a 5 hour drive. So I figured we could spend the night over at my place and then head out first thing tomorrow morning."

Kota's eyes lit up. "Ooh that would be cool. And it would be kind of like a birthday present for North too since his birthday is on September 11."

I groaned. "Why didn't anyone tell me that?"

"Sorry, we forget that you haven't always been around." Nathan said.

"That's fine. I'll figure something out for him."

Then they had to get to work as they suddenly got busy.

And Sang had to make another phone call, it seemed.

linebreak

That night, Sang was dressed in her pajamas, waiting for the guys to show up.

"Hey, J?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Anyway you could not mention to Dad that I'm having a sleepover with 14 guys?"

Silence.

"Please, J?"

"I will not inform Master Stark…"

"Yay! Oh thank you, J." I couldn't believe that was so easy.

"… if you tell himself yourself when you see him in person in four days."

I sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be easy.

The doorbell rang.

"J? Can you let them in?"

"Of course miss."

I had taken Dusky and Lola to a dogsitter for the weekend so hopefully tonight will be just a fun night to get to know each other.

I looked up from the living room couch as the fourteen men walked into the room.

"Hey, guys!"

They all greeted me and put their bags down, before settling down on the couches, chairs, or even on the floor.

"Oy, Sang, what do you have planned for us tonight?"

I smiled at Gabe. "Well, I figured we could do different things. I have the theater set up and stocked to watch movies, and also stocked the candy bar in there. I have a heated pool, where we could go swimming. And I also have a tent set up outside as well if we wanted to spend the night out there. I also have a game room in the basement where I have a pool table and several video games. The choice is yours."

They did this weird talking-throuh-the-eye thing and they seemed to know each other's decision instantly.

Sean turned to me with a wide grin. "We want to go outside to the tent and play a game."

I raised an eyebrow but stood up from my seat. "What game?"

"Never Have I Ever. And then next sleepover we're playing Truth or Dare."

Huh, looked like they all assumed we were going to have a sleepover after this… huh, go me for making new and awesome friends that actually wanted to hang out with me.

I nodded. "Well, for that, we're going to need alcohol and shot glasses. Follow me!"

I led them into the kitchen and towards the pantry.

"Uh, where's the alcohol?" Nathan asked.

I threw a smirk over my shoulder. "In here."

Brandon came towards me with a couple of the others while everyone else stood back. "I don't want to offend you or anything, but that's a pantry."

"I know." I opened the pantry door and stepped inside, going towards the back wall. "J, open it please."

"Of course, Miss."

Brandon, Nathan, and Silas didn't react so it was obvious that Gabe, Victor, and Axel mentioned JARVIS sometime in the past couple of days.

There was a click and the pantry swung inwards to reveal my alcohol bar.

I could practically feel the stunned silence of the guys behind me. I reached in and grabbed a bottle of tequila.

"You guys grab what you want." I said, taking the bottle of tequila with me and out into the kitchen. "Mr Owen, the shot glasses are in that cabinet over there."

There was a milimeter smirk sent my way but he went over and started to take fourteen shot glasses out of the cabinet.

I suddenly heard someone choke behind me, I turned to see Victor staring at my bottle of tequila. "What?" I asked, confused.

"T-That tequila is worth like 3 million dollars."

I shrugged slightly. I had gotten used to the money Dad had but I didn't like flaunting it sometimes but Dad always made sure that I stuck out in some way, some how.

The guys looked at me in shock, including the three that just came out of the pantry with alcohol just as expensive or more then the tequila I had.

"Sorry. I didn't realize my Dad stocked it with his favorite alcohol for when he visits. But don't worry, I'll just tell him he can bring some from home if he comes to visit if we run out. Now, let's go!" I led the still stunned group of guys out the door with me.

"Here, Sang Baby, I'll carry that for you." North said, coming to walk beside me.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks though, North Star." Kota came up walking on the other side of me.

"So, where are your dogs tonight?" He asked. I could tell he was a dog lover.

"I took them to a dog sitter for the weekend since we're going to be leaving early tomorrow."

We had arrived at the tent, the guys following me in and sitting themselves on the cushions and mattresses I had in there.

Owen, Sean, Axel, and Corey set the shots on the round table in front of all of us while Gabe nervously pored the tequila into the shot glasses.

"Gabe, relax! The bottle isn't going to break." I said amused. He shot me a look.

"Oy, Trouble! Don't f*cking tell me not to be nervous when I'm holding a bottle of tequila worth 3 million dollars."

I smirked at him. "But, Meanie, it's fine, I f*cking promise you. If you want, I can do that for you."

"Don't you f*cking dare! I'm going to m*therf*cking do it and there is no way you're going to stop me." And he poured the rest of the shots without any hint of nervousness and then sat down between Victor and Luke.

"Whose first?" Corey asked.

They all began to argue over whom wanted to be first. I then spoke up loudly after it had been going on for a few minutes.

"Hey, J! Can you choose someone to go first?"

"Of course Miss. And based on my scans of the gentlemen in your company, I believe the best choice would be Mr Kota Lee."

"Thank you, J."

"Anytime, Miss."

I turned to the guys who, even though they knew about JARVIS, were still stunned. The public, I guess, wasn't used to the advanced technology that Dad invented and that I've been around for since I was 15 eight years ago.

"Alrighty, y'all heard J. Kota, you're first."

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

"Okay, uh. Never Have I Ever sent a text to the wrong person."

We all took a shot. I mean, it happens and you can never stop it from sending while you wait for the reaction of the person you just accidentally texted a message not meant to them.

"Whoo! That's some strong tequila!" Marc said, rubbing the instinctive tears from his eyes.

Raven scoffed at him. "This is drinking water to me, it is strong like Mother Russia. I like very much."

"Okay, Crow." North said, slightly scowling at him. Raven returned the scowl.

"What, East?" The atmosphere that had before been relaxed, was now wrought with tension

Silas quickly intervened. "Enough. Victor, it is your turn."

Victor quickly began to speak. But his fire eyes when they met mine across the circle, sparked with mischief. "Never have I ever… dressed like the opposite sex."

Cursing immediately from three specific guys. "You f*cking did that on purpose, Vic!"

"You know that was a dare!" Sean said unhappily but all three took a shot.

It was Gabe's turn next. "Never have I Ever stepped in dog sh*t barefoot."

It was Victor's turn to curse and take a shot, as well as Axel's.

I giggled. "Okay, you've gotta tell me the story to that."

"I wasn't watching where I was going and Max, Kota's dog hadn't been potty trained and pooped in the hallway in Kota's house. I stepped in it as a result." There were laughs all around before we turned our attention to Axel.

His cheeks were pink and he was avoiding looked at me for some reason.

"Well, uh, a few years ago I had a one night stand at this girl's house. After she fell asleep I began to sneak out the window but what I didn't realize was that they had a dog and they never picked up the dog's sh*t so as I lowered myself out the window, I landed directly in a large pile of sh*t. It was f*cking disgusting and I still shudder at the smell that seemed to haunt me for weeks afterwards. Luke your turn."

Luke was bouncing in his seat next to Gabe.

"Never Have I Ever gone skinny dipping."

North, Silas, Raven, Sean, Brandon, Luke, and surprisingly Corey took a drink. But their jaws dropped when I took a shot.

"Story." Sean and the others said together. I grinned at them.

"It was a dare from one of my college roommates. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Brandon, your turn."

Brandon: "Never have I ever secretly wished I were a wizard at Hogwarts."

Yep, I have. So I took a drink, and so did Corey, Luke, Gabe, and Nathan.

"What is Hogwarts?" Raven whispered loudly to me from his spot beside me.

I patted his arm. "Don't you worry about that for now, Raven. By next month, you'll eat, breathe, and sleep, Hogwarts. Won't he, Corey?"

Cue a blush and a nod from the aformentioned.

Corey: "Uh, Never have I ever dropped my phone in the toilet."

Remaining stoic, Owen slowly but surely took a shot. I gaped at him but I couldn't bring myself to ask him what the story was. Sean winked at me from beside Owen and mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' but Owen quickly stopped his mischevious friend.

"No, you will not, Sean. Now, it's your turn." Sean opened his mouth to argue but Owen glared at him and whatever Sean was going to say he quickly changed his mind about.

Sean: "Never have I ever tried to discreetly pick a wedgie in public."

Silas, Nathan, Kota, Marc, and Axel took a drink, as well as I. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be at a gala with my father and to suddenly get a wedgie? It is very uncomfortable.

Owen: "Never have I ever made dumb faces at myself in the bathroom mirror."

No one took a shot for a second.

"Luke, drink." North grunted. Luke glared at his brother.

"I don't make dumb faces in the mirror, East."

North returned the glare. "Yes, you do. Now, drink up, buttercup."

Scowling, Luke did so and then it was Axel's turn.

Axel: "Never have I ever thrown my phone after losing at Angry Birds."

Everyone, and I mean, everyone took a shot at that.

I couldn't resist.

"What level are you guys on?"

And we spent the next ten minutes talking about Angry Birds and how to beat this level or that level until we remembered we were in the middle of a game.

And it was my turn.

Sang: "Ooh, I've gotta come up with a good one… Never have I ever jumped off aroof."

I took a shot, as did Luke. It was time for these guys to realize that I'm not a good-two-shoes girl all of the time.. it is only most of the time.

North looked angry at my answer. But I quickly spoke over him as he opened his mouth to no doubt bellow at me.

"So, why did you jump off the roof?"

Luke shrugged. "I was trying to see if I could fly like Superman. You?"

I smiled, or more like smirked at North. "Oh, this one time when I was fourteen (THIS IS NOT THE INCIDENT IN THE PROLOGUE) and living on the streets in New York before my Dad found and adopted me, I smarted off to these gangbangers when they were beating up another homeless person so they started to chase me. I had to jump off of a roof and onto another one to get away."

They all gaped at me. Raven then suddenly guffawed. "Oh, little fox, you are full of surprises! Tell me, would you like fruit cup?"

"She doesn't want a fruit cup, Raven." Marc said, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Raven kept his eyes on me. "Little fox, are you sure you would not like me to bring a fruit cup?"

"That's sweet of you, Raven, but I'm okay. Maybe some other time?"

Raven nodded, satisfied and began his turn.

Raven: "Never Have I Ever shot a gun."

All of us took a shot, again everyone looked at me. "My dad taught me to shoot so I could defend myself." And because it would be a disgrace if Iron Man's daughter couldn't at least defend herself from wannabe kidnappers, now wouldn't it?

Silas: "Never Have I Ever been out of the country."

North, Silas, Raven, Victor, and I all took shots. And said where we've been.

"Greece."

"Greece."

"Russia."

"France."

"Italy, England, Paris, China, and Moraco." I smiled when they turned to me. "Family vacations and birhdays."

Nathan: "Never have I ever been skydiving."

They all took a shot but I didn't. I would do a lot of adrenaline junkie stuff but I drew the line at anything that had to do with me falling thousands of feet and have to rely on a large piece of cloth to save my life. Yeah, never gonna happen.

Marc: "Never Have I Ever practiced martial arts with invisible opponents."

Nathan glaring at him, took a shot.

North: He smirked as began his turn. "Never Have I Ever been hit in the nuts by a paintball."

I had to cover my mouth before I began to laugh.

Several glares were shot towards North who didn't even bother to muffle his laughter.

I watched as Raven, Marc, Nathan, Luke, Sean, Gabe, Brandon, Axel, and Silas all took a shot.

"Alright, gentlemen, I think it's late enough. As Miss Sang told us, we have an early morning. Miss Sang, do you have enough room for all of us?"

"Uh, just about I think. I have room for ten of you in the bedrooms if you're willing to share. And then I have two of these bed type things in the theater that are super comfortable, as well as couches in the living room and in the game room. Choose wherever, and I'm sure JARVIS would be happy to assist any of you if you need it."

After exchanging a bunch of goodnights and sweet dreams, we entered the house and after showing them the game room, theater, and the living room again, I took them upstairs and showed them the guest bedrooms.

I then walked slowly to my room. I was slightly drunk and a whole lot of sleepy.

"Goodnight guys!" I closed the door behind me and flopped onto my bed and instantly fell asleep I was exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

A Very Happy Birthday Part 2

September 3rd was finally here.

We had gone to the motorcycle museum and everyone had a blast. But what neither North or Brandon knew, since I got North's present too but I wasn't going to be giving it to him or letting him see it until his birthday, was that the two motorcycles that they couldn't seem two get enough of, I had bought from the museum.

Being a Stark had its perks.

And Dad was going to be here about thirty minutes after the party started so hopefully, the party wouldn't turn into another Monaco situation.

I still couldn't believe my Dad was attacked by some guy named Ivan Vanko over the weekend, with a piece of tech like dad's arch reactor.

And I had also asked JARVIS to kidnap Dad if he isn't on his way here from Malibu by 7:30 PM.

I finished decorating the cake as it was the last thing I had to do for the set up and then I was done.

And I finished it just in time and put it on a table outside on the patio when the doorbell rang. Without asking, J opened the front door and let the guys in.

"Whoa! This is amazing, Sang, thank you!" Brandon wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around in a hug before setting me down and allowing Corey to hug me in his more quiet way.

"You're welcome, Brandon. Now, let's get this glow in the dark party started!"

Not only were just guys and I here, but also a man that Sean introduced me to by the name of Dr Phil Roberts, Luke and North's Uncle whom owned the diner up the road, and Kota's mother and sister.

We had all been having fun when JARVIS spoke over the speakers.

"Miss, you have ten minutes."

I could feel my eyes widen as I inwardly panicked but I knew I could let these guys, these men, into my life by revealing this secret. Because I had a feeling that whatever was brewing between us all, wasn't just going to go away.

"Ten minutes? Ten minutes for what?" Luke asked, everyone looking for me but I had already vanished into my shed.

"Brandon! Close your eyes! Don't let him peek guys!"

There was the sound of light scuffling.

"Okay, Aggele Mou, you can come out now."

I began pushing the motorcycle and moved it so that it was in front of Brandon.

I loved the expressions the other guys had. Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Okay, open your eyes." The guys released Brandon and he immediately opened his eyes meeting mine instantly. He instantly smiled but then lowered his gaze to the motorcycle and stayed there.

"I-Is that the bike from the museum?"

I nodded. "They let me buy it off of them."

Brandon pulled me into a hug over the bike.

"Thank you, beauty."

I couldn't contain my blush.

"You're welcome." I turned to Corey just as JARVIS announced I had two minutes. "Now, Corey, I haven't forgoten about you. The only difference between your present and Brandon's is that Brandon can keep his, you unfortunately cannot keep your's. J?"

"He is right above us, Miss."

"Send him down."

The music that had been playing was immediately changed to Shoot to Thrill by ACDC.

"Everyone, I am sure you've heard of him or seen him on T.V. I present to you all, Iron Man."

Immediately, my dad landed behind me in the Iron Man suit, one hand on the ground and one knee bent before standing up straight. I smiled at the sight of him.

"Guys, it's Iron Man, it's Iron Man!" Corey hissed to the others, elbowing Brandon.

"Ow, Corey, knock it off."

"I bet he's your present, Corey." Marc said.

Corey's eyes widened and his face paled. "R-Really?"

Raven chuckled. "Corey got better present, Brandon."

Brandon shrugged. "And the both of us got a better present then your nothing present, Raven. And besides, how is she going to top our birthday off? She brought an actual superhero to our birthday."

Raven just shrugged.

I began walking towards the suit and watching as it disassembled itself and into the suitcase suit.

He smiled at me and hugged me when I got close to him. We then began to walk towards everyone who gaped at us. Corey and Victor, especially, looked like they were having inner fangirl moments.

"So, Sang, who is the one who has the birthday today? Is it this girl over here?" He asked, nodding towards Jessica, Kota's sister, whom blushed and hid slightly behind Erica, Kota's mother.

"Uh, no. It's actually Corey and Brandon's birthday today and your Corey's present."

He slowly looked at all of the guys before turning to me.

"Didn't I tell you no boys?"

I rolled my eyes but before I could speak up, Gabe did for me.

"You can't tell her what to f*cking do and who she can hang out with," Gabe said strongly only to finish weakly when dad sent him a look, "Mr. Stark."

Dad snorted. "Of course I can."

Owen then stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "And why is that, Mr. Stark?"

Dad leaned down to speak loudly in my ear. "A little bit of a sick in the mud, isn't he?"

I smacked him hard in the stomach. He oof'd but turned his attention back to Owen to answer his question.

"Well, I'm her father so I think that gives me some say in somethings… especially since I told her no boys, especially alone."

"Dad, I am never alone. Do you really think J wouldn't have told you if we did something above PG?"

"JARVIS?"

"Miss is correct Mr Stark."

"Send me a full report JARVIS when I get back to Malibu."

"Of course, Sir."

After Dad got over his tiny little hissy fit of me having fourteen guys as friends, I pulled him with me until we were standing in front of Corey who looked really pale for some reason.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Corey Henshaw. Corey, I would like you to meet my father, Tony Stark."

Dad automatically shook Corey's hand and then let me go to clasp Corey's shoulder and began to lead him away towards the patio furniture.

"Now, Mr Henshaw, why don't you tell me why my daughter wanted to gift you with myself?"

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, spawn?"

"Can Victor join you guys?" I gestured towards Victor.

Victor immediately paled and began to shake his head but stopped when Dad shot him a searching look.

"Yeah, sure, come on fire eyes. We've got a lot to talk about. Especially about how to behave around Sang. And don't you guys worry, it'll be your turn soon. I just want to talk to the temporary employees of Stark Industries before I do so. And carry on my wayward daughter with your party."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks for your permission. J, hit it." Music started playin again but the guys were still stunned, staring at my dad. So, I decided to wake them up.

I snuck up behind Owen whom was standing the closest to the pool and, gathering all of my strength, I pushed him into the pool, clothes and all.

He came up spluttering, glaring at me but I innocently pointed in North's direction whom was standing on the other side of Owen.

"Wasn't me, Mr Owen."

North looked at me shocked.

"Well, it sure as h*ll wasn't me… Hey, guys! It looks like Sang wants to go for a swim!" I began to laugh and tried to run away but North already had me in his arms and was throwing me into the pool before the rest of the guys, except for Corey and Victor, joined us.

And even they joined us, as Dad introduced himself to the rest of the adults and Jessica.

It was a fun night. Corey and Victor got to meet their idol and even got offered their dream job, and Brandon got the motorcycle that he practically drooled over.

If only I had known that Dad's days were numbered. That he had been slowly dying even as I played in the pool with my new friends.

Maybe I could have helped him, saved him from any pain he had.

If only I could have done something to help him. But what I didn't realize was that the week Dad spent with me, laughing with me, before he went back to Malibu to possibly die - although I hadn't known it at the time - was something Dad had needed, to know that I could possibly be happy if he was gone.

And I would've been, but it would've taken many years for me to be truly happen again.

I am Sang Stark, former Sorenson. I am the daughter of Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

And as the months went by, and after aliens came down in New York, I finally came to the realization that I was also in love.

I, Sang Stark, daughter of Tony Stark aka Iron Man, loved fourteen men… but I didn't know if they loved me back, nor did I know if I could choose between them…

Should I fall back onto a life that I thought I left behind long ago, should I run like I always did?

Or should I stand tall and tell them all my feelings and risk them all leaving me?

THE END

Find out in the next installment called 'Jog'.

Words: 13,439

Completed: Oct 23, 2017


End file.
